The Story Continues
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: A series of drabbles/oneshot using characters from my story "Cease the Suffering". Requests or suggestions are encouraged!
1. He's Mine

**Title:** He's Mine

**Pairings:** Axel/Lynus

**AN:** Yep, first drabble! Now, I won't be updating every Thursday like I have before, I'm going through a few health issues at the moment. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading and if you have any suggestions or something you would like to see, let me know!

* * *

Lynus tried his hardest to concentrate on making a new kind of drink for Cass at his bar. Cass wanted him to make something that could offer his patrons herbal benefits because, you know, he cared for the explorers of Lagaard.

He also wanted them to spend more money at his bar.

But as hard as he tried, Lynus could not fully concentrate at the task at hand. The bar was full, not to capacity, but full enough. New and old explorers were milling about, talking and arguing amongst themselves. You know, the usual.

However, there was one newcomer that was really pushing it.

An unknown female Protector, with blue eyes and short, fluffy pink hair, was trying so desperately to speak with Axel. She was chatting, seemingly mindlessly. What was worse, though, was that every now and again she would reach across the table to trail a finger, far too flirty, over Axel's arm.

Her audacity was causing Lynus to feel a strong and somewhat uncharacteristic sense of jealousy. The way she was twirling a strand of her hair, trying to edge closer and closer to Axel, looking at him with lusty eyes. It made him physically bristle.

Thankfully, Axel wasn't even remotely interested. He was completely concentrating on the pieces of paper and maps strewn out on the table in front of him. He didn't even bother to feign interest to be polite. He was ignoring her.

Blatantly.

Axel shifted in his seat, his leg stretching out to touch the pink-haired Protector's chair. He then straightened his leg, abruptly and rather harshly pushing her away from him, the chair scraping loudly across the floor. The entire time, he never lifted his gaze from the map he was reading.

The female protector nearly fell from her seat from the force. She looked surprised at first, but her face soon created into a look of frustration and disbelief. She also looked annoyed and angry. It was as if she couldn't understand why Axel wasn't engaging in conversation with her.

Lynus had to admit, though, he was starting to feel rather…irritated himself. That protector was starting to get on his nerves.

Couldn't she see that he wasn't interested?

Lynus abruptly dropped his equipment onto the bar, his hands curling into fists when that female protector defiantly pulled her chair back over to Axel. She simply was not getting the point. Axel didn't want to talk with her, let alone flirt with her!

Enough.

Pushing away from the bar, Lynus ignored everyone around him as he made a beeline toward Axel. As he drew closer, his red-haired landsknecht finally looked up from his maps to look at Lynus, his relief in seeing him mixing with annoyance at the young woman who was trying to get his attention.

Without uttering a noise, Lynus reached forward to remove the maps that Axel was holding his hands. Axel looked mildly surprised, but made no attempt to take them back. Instead he raised an eyebrow when Lynus dropped them carelessly onto the table.

Lynus then did something rather outrageous. He plonked himself onto Axel's lap, wrapped his arms around his neck – and kissed him on the lips!

The bar suddenly fell into a thick, dense silence.

Although surprised at first, Axel soon gathered himself and immediately wrapped his arms around Lynus tightly, kissing him back in an equally possessive manner.

"What the hell?!" the Protector shrilled as she leapt to her feet, jumping backwards in disgust.

Pulling his lips away from Axel's, Lynus peered at her from the corner of his eye as he kept his arms around Axel's neck, Axel keeping his arms around him in turn. Neither of them made an attempt to move. Most certainly not to remove themselves from each other's embrace.

Uncaring that he was acting rather childish and uncharacteristic; Lynus stuck his tongue out at her. "He's mine."

Axel chuckled, greatly amused, as he nuzzled his nose against Lynus' throat. He had a smirk on his lips, giving the young woman a smug look. He didn't say a thing. He didn't need to.

The pink-haired Protector spluttered incoherently before she spun around, pointing in the direction of a blonde-haired Dark Hunter. "You lied to me!" she accused. "You said he was single!"

The busy Dark Hunter simply laughed. "Now now, sweetie," she crooned sensually as she wagged a finger at the disgruntled protector. "You asked me if he had a wife or girlfriend, and I said no. That's because he doesn't. You should have asked me if he was single."

The young female Protector opened and closed her mouth wordlessly for a few moments, before snapping her mouth shut and quickly storming from the bar.

"Just like when it comes to the maps of the Labyrinth," the female Dark Hunter said as she folded her hands under her chin and winked. "You really need to be precise with these kind of things."

* * *

**AN:** Jealous!Lynus is so cute~!


	2. To Have No Fear

**Title:** To Have No Fear

**Pairings:** Maybe hints of Shen/Magnus

**AN:** Ah, this is for both SolPhyr3x and TaintedBloodLily who wanted something to do with Shen and Magnus. It's not a pairing drabble, per se, but it does hold a hint of background between them. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading!

* * *

Lynus was just about to leave the inn on an errand when the entrance doors were forcibly thrown open. He jumped back in surprise, his hands latching onto the strap of his bag on pure reflex. He, however, became concerned when he immediately recognised the ones standing before him.

The mighty and talented Ronin Shen was the one to have thrown open the doors. Or rather, kicked open the doors in his haste. He could not have pushed open the doors any other way. As sitting perched in his arms, shivering and drenched in water, was their meek but powerful Alchemist, Magnus.

"What happened?" Lynus asked as he rushed over to them, immediately falling into the now rather famous 'mother-hen- mode.

"Magnus fell through the ice on the 12th floor," Shen answered in his usual blunt manner as he moved further into the inn, no doubt heading to the room he shared with Magnus at the inn.

Of course, Lynus followed. His insatiable need to know if Magnus was healthy overpowered every other aspect of his personality.

Shen carried Magnus all the way to their room, uncaring that there were other explorers and adventurers milling about. He ignored them all, even the way Magnus seemed to be blushing so deeply from embarrassment.

Placing Magnus on his feet, Magnus squeaked out an apology before wrapping his arms around his body, unsuccessfully supressing his shivering. Shen muttered something about getting some tea before abruptly leaving the room. Lynus wasn't surprised and immediately began to fuss over Magnus.

After helping the shivering blond out of his wet and still icy clothes and into something warmer, Lynus proceeded to gently towel the ice and water from Magnus' blond hair, noting with a sense of relief that he wasn't shivering anymore. He was sitting on a chair in front of him, allowing him better access to drying his hair.

"Magnus? Can I ask you something?" Lynus asked.

"Ah…Yes," Magnus murmured, not from trepidation, like he had done so many times before, but from curiosity. He turned his head to look up at Lynus, blinking his blue eyes in question.

"I was just wondering," Lynus said as he smiled gently down at him. "How did you and Shen come to meet?"

"W-well…" Magnus whispered before swallowing thickly as his eyes become somewhat hazy as he recalled the memories.

… … … … …

Magnus staggered into a small and empty back alleyway of Lagaard. A sob hitched into his throat as he fells against a dirt encrusted wall. Slowly, his body slid down the wall until he fell to the ground. He pulled his to his chest and buried his face into his knees.

"_Keep away from him. He's dangerous!"_

"_He almost burnt down the entire building!"_

"_What kind of alchemist can't control his own powers?"_

"_An alchemist who can't use magic is more than useless!"_

"I…" Magnus whimpered as he clutched his head, pulling his knees tighter against his chest. "I'm not useless."

It…It was an accident. That girl…that other alchemist startled him. He was helping the chef with preparation of food. He was to ensure that the fire's temperature was stable, was constant. He was doing that. He could do that.

But…But that female alchemist. She…hated him. They were from the same village, but she hated him. He didn't know why. He never did anything. He…wasn't the strongest. He wasn't as talented as her…But…

"_Call yourself an alchemist?" _she sneered at him._ "You can hardly hold a flame. Why don't you do something useful, like becoming a dishwasher? No one would want a useless alchemist like you on their guide."_

He…lost concentration. The flame grew too quickly. He panicked. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry," Magnus whispered. "I'm sorry."

A hand gently, but suddenly, was placed upon his head.

Magnus immediately stiffened, his eyes becoming wide in utter surprise. Slowly, he raised his head to peer up through the strands of his blond hair. The hand removed upon his head, fingers softly slipping through his hair.

A shadow fell over him. A man. A Ronin.

"You need training," the ronin said, his voice stoic and fearsome, yet there was a sense of understanding. Hidden just beneath the surface. "That is all. We all need training."

Magnus tried to speak, to ask him why? Why wasn't he afraid? Did he not hear what the others speak of him? He was uncontrollable. His powers were uncontrollable. Why?

Why?

"Come," Shen said as he pushed himself to his feet to stand tall and proud. "You will become a part of my guild."

He then turned his back and began to walk away. And Magnus pushed himself to his feet. Almost as though he was being pulled by some unseen force. Although his shoulders were hunched, his eyes still unable to blink, his voice still unable to speak, he…

He followed Shen.

He stayed behind him, following Shen, matching his every step. The further they walked, the more that Mangus came to realise – Shen wasn't afraid of him. He, a Ronin, had his back to him, his arms by his sides, making no attempt to reach for his katana. He also didn't care that others were whispering behind their hands, all staring at them.

A sharp glare from his dark eyes was enough to shut everyone up.

"You have nothing that would make me afraid," Shen suddenly said. "And you have nothing to fear."

For some reason…Magnus believed him.

Shen…Shen was the first person who wasn't afraid of him.

And he was soon to learn that he wasn't the only one…

… … … … …

Magnus inwardly flailed, making a few squeaky noises of awkwardness and uncertainty. The reason for this was that Lynus had hugged him the second he finished answering his question. He had his arms around his neck as he pressed his face into his shoulder. And he was crying.

"I'm sorry," Magnus instinctively apologised.

But Lynus shook his head as he pulled back, revealing tears lining his lashes. "He's right," he said, referring to Shen. "You don't have to be afraid of your powers anymore."

A soft, beautiful smile appeared on Magnus. And it was a smile of gratitude.

"T-thank you."

* * *

**AN:** Aw, Magnus is such a cutie, isn't he? :3


	3. Healer's Touch

**Title:** Healer's Touch

**Pairings:** Axel/Lynus

**AN:** Enjoy! Also, scroll down to the bottom if you want to read the summary for my next EO story set in EO4!

* * *

Since entering the fourth stratum of the Labyrinth, Lynus had noticed that Axel had been holding great tension in his neck and shoulders. Axel had tried to ignore it, either figuring that he was simply working too hard, or not to cause Lynus any alarm.

But Lynus noticed.

Although having a great deal of experience dealing with torn muscles and healing strains and pains, Lynus had little experience with massage or physical therapy. So, with whatever spare time he could muster between helping out at the hospital and trekking through the labyrinth, he had taken it upon himself to learn as much as he could about massage.

For Axel's sake.

Lynus quickly learned that the neck and shoulder region of the human body tended to accumulate more tension than any other area. Tension headaches and upper-body stiffness could be traced back to the neck, which, in turn, could be agitated by bad posture or sleeping position.

Whatever the cause, he was in discomfort. And there was no need for him to suffer in silence.

"Axel, you neck and shoulders are hurting, aren't they?" Lynus stated, more so than asked, as he walked up to Axel and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"Hm, just a little stiff," Axel murmured in response.

Lynus pressed himself against Axel's back and nuzzled his cheek between his shoulder blades. "I'll make the pain stop."

Removing his arms from around Axel's middle, Lynus reached up to take Axel's hand and lead him toward their room. Once inside, he closed the door to give them some privacy and wordlessly helped Axel from his shirt, his red-haired Landsknecht allowing him to fuss over him.

Lynus, despite himself, had to take a moment to admire Axel's taut chest. He then led him over to a chair, instructing him to take a seat with his front side facing the chair's back. Axel folded his arm over the back and leaned forward.

Moving to standing behind Axel, Lynus opened his hands wide and placed each hand on Axel's shoulders. His hands moulded over the top shoulder, but he kept his thumbs on his back. Slowly, he began to move his thumbs in a circular motion, applying gentle pressure.

Axel groaned lowly as he dropped his head forward, his forehead resting against his folded arms. He wasn't in pain. He was feeling relief. Lynus' gently, warming touch was easing the knots and soothing the tension of his shoulders. He was realising how much pain he was unconsciously holding.

Kneading slowly, Lynus moved from the interior of Axel's shoulders, near his spine and toward the outside. Both of his hands were moving in tandem, as if there were a mirror in the middle of Axel's back.

Allowing healing warmth to spread from his hands, Lynus proceed up and down Axel's shoulder blades with his thumbs. "How is it? Too hard or too soft?" he asked.

"Hrm…" Axel murmured. "It's good…"

Lynus felt a smile spread across his lips as he began to incorporate his other fingers, the ones on top of Axel's shoulders, by squeezing slightly and in rhythm with his thumbs. He didn't move too fast or too slow, finding the perfect rhythm that was soothing but also comforting.

The soft, little sounds of bliss Axel was making was encouraging. It meant that what he was doing, the way that Lynus was touching him was bringing him pleasure. Not sexual or even sensual pleasure. But comforting. Reassuring. Loving.

Axel had such a strong back, smooth and flawless. There were a few minor scars from past injuries, but to Lynus they were quite beautiful. They were proof of survival. Proof of strength. Anyone who received an injury and kept moving forward, kept battling was truly amazing.

Easing his thumbs toward the bottom of Axel's neck, where it met the shoulder, he gently worked up toward the base of his skull. He worked carefully as he could feel small knots in his muscles, concentrating on them until they were gone and continued to knead the smooth skin.

After a few moments of gentle kneading and sensing no more tension from Axel's shoulders, Lynus leaned forward and slipped his hands over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. He nuzzled his cheek against the side of Axel's head, Axel making a small, appreciative noise as he reached up with his hand to touch Lynus, threading his fingers through his hair.

"Feeling better?" Lynus asked.

"Yeah."

Axel then turned his head and gently tugged Lynus' toward him, where they pressed their lips together, their kiss soft and loving.

* * *

**AN:** Ah, this pair…simply a joy to write.

Bonus!

Varuna – Night Seeker, amnestic and a toxicologist. All he cares for is his brother, Nitish - Runemaster, psychic and naturopath - and the son of the man who raised them, Isiah - Medic, medical researcher and just plain badass. And his work as a researcher for the Count, of course. His life changes when he realises that he would learn more with firsthand experience. First, though, he needs to find a guild...Or maybe a guild will find him first?

Let me know what you think!


	4. Something In the Punch

**Title:** Something In the Punch

**Pairings:** Axel/Lynus (only minor, though)

**AN:** Time for some humour! Enjoy!

* * *

Lynus was at a loss of what to do.

As a medic who had worked at the hospital, he had witnessed many sights. Broken bones he could deal with. Torn flesh he could deal with. He could even deal with a patient whose heart had literally stopped.

But he wasn't sure what to do with this...situation.

"Stop squirming, Simmons," Gunner Gerald muttered with his lips pressed against the rim of his mug of ale.

"But it hurts!" Simmons wailed, a very obvious grimace on his face as he clutched the left side of his face.

"Perhaps a drink of an alcoholic beverage would lessen the pain?" Hexer Kerri suggested.

"So, what's next?" Gunner Tiffany asked Lynus harshly, eying him off critically, not looking even remotely amused or patient.

Lynus wasn't sure how to answer that. He had never really dealt with a toothache before. He was a medic, a hospital worker, not a dentist.

He had tried everything he could think of. He even looked up a reference book, which wasn't easy to find. He had tried placing a cold compress against the outside of Simmons' cheek, but that didn't help. He tried getting Simmons to suck on a piece of ice, but that only agitated the sensitive tooth. Keeping his head up, rinsing, using floss. He even tried plugging the infected tooth with gauze. But there was nothing he could do to relieve the pain.

So, with little choice, he decided that his last option was to remove the tooth completely.

And that brought him to his next ordeal. Getting a pair of pliers from Thompson was the easy part. Getting that tooth out of Simmons' mouth, with the blue-haired Landsknecht squirming and wailing in pain, wasn't going to be easy. He tried. He really did. He got Simmons to lean back in his seat and open his mouth as wide as he could. He reached in with a pair of pliers and gripped the infected tooth.

But it was stuck. No matter how hard he tugged and pulled, even with Simmons practically squealing with pain and bar-keep Cass offering useless advice, the tooth just would not budge.

He was getting desperate.

"Hey, what's with all the noise?"

Lynus immediately perked up when he heard Axel's voice and jumped out of his seat. He had one last (crazy) idea to try. And Axel would be the perfect person to execute it.

"Axel!" Lynus said as he raced up to Axel, pressing his hands against his chest. "Perfect timing."

Axel reached out to take Lynus by the arms, a look of curiosity appearing on his face. "What's up?" he asked.

Lynus looked him straight in the eyes. "I need you to punch Simmons in the jaw."

Axel blinked. "...Pardon?"

"He has a toothache," Lynus explained quickly, reaching up to grasp at Axel's arm to tug him over to the table where Guild Cosmos were gathered, not so supportively giving Simmons support. "I figured you could loosen it for me."

"Oh," Axel said as he allowed Lynus to pull him, his lips twisting into a smirk. "Sure."

Reaching Simmons and his guild, Lynus let go of Axel's arm and stepped back, allowing Axel to do what needed to be done.

"Which side?" Axel asked as he cracked his knuckles and approached Simmons.

"Left."

"Roger. Simmons, to your feet."

"E-eh? Ok..."

As soon as Simmons pushed himself to his feet, Axel reared back his right arm and curled his hand into a fist. Then, without a single word, punched Simmons on the left side of his jaw, immediately dropping Simmons to the ground with a loud thud. Letting his arms fall to his side, Axel glanced down at Simmons who was sprawled across the floor of the bar, quiet and stunned. No one made a noise, Simmons' own guild also rather surprised and shocked into silence.

"How's the tooth now?" Axel asked.

Slowly, Simmons managed to pull himself into a sitting position on the floor. He touched the side of his face with his hand, carefully testing his jaw and searching around his mouth with his tongue. Suddenly, his face scrunched up and abruptly spat into his hand.

And in the palm of his hand, accompanied with a few specks of blood, was a rotten tooth.

"Hey!" Simmons grinned, happy and relieved. "That got rid of it!"

Lynus sighed with relief and walked over to Axel, letting his red-headed Landsknecht wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Great job, Axel," he said.

"Any time."

* * *

**AN:** Toothaches are not fun. At all. I've recently had a toothache and I tell ya, if someone punching me in the face would stop the pain, that I would pay someone to punch me in the face!


	5. The End of Bad Dreams

**Title:** The End of Bad Dreams

**Pairings:** Axel/Lynus

**AN:** Just a quick drabble. I'll be uploading chapter 2 of "A Learning Experience" tomorrow. Hope you'll look forward to it and also hope you'll enjoy reading this oneshot!

* * *

Lynus tried to run as fast as he could, but it was so dark, his surroundings so dense. His feet scrapped and slipped over the rocky terrane as he desperately tried to put distance between him and the dangerous shadow that was pursuing him. He didn't know where he was. He was alone. Alone and defenceless.

"You can run but you can't hide!" A voice, so familiar and unnerving.

A sob hitched in Lynus' throat as he continued to run. No, not that voice. Not him. He couldn't be alone with him.

"We're alone out here, Precious. No need to delay the inevitable~!"

Something suddenly snared Lynus' ankle, making him trip and fall. He hit the dark, rocky ground so hard that it winded him. He tried to get up straight away. He needed to. He couldn't get caught. No, he couldn't let Avith-!

"Well, well," Avith smirked, his sharp shark-like teeth seemingly glinting despite the darkness. "Looks like you're finally mine."

Lynus suddenly found himself flat on his back against the hard ground, with Avith leaning over him. Lynus tried to move, but to his horror, he couldn't. Avith had his arms pinned over his head, holding them there so effortlessly with one hand, pinning his wrists together. Lynus was so vulnerable and Avith was so close.

"Get away!" Lynus yelled, but that only earned him a cruel chuckle from the Dark Hunter hovering above him.

"You're mine, Precious," Avith sneered at him, his face so close that his breath was ghosting against Lynus' cheeks. Reaching into his jacket, Avith suddenly revealed a knife. Long and silver, yet rusty and jagged.

"You're my property."

Lynus unwillingly released a cry of shock and pain when Avith suddenly embedded the knife into his arm. He drew in a sharp intake of air when Avith started to twist and turn the knife. He could feel the metal slicing through his arm, Avith purposely moving the blade slowly, yet with a casual flare.

It was almost as if he was trying to write something.

"A…" Avith said in a horrifyingly playful manner. "V…"

Lynus gritted his teeth as pain erupted from his arm. It felt as though red-hot metal was being seared into his flesh. He was writing his name. Avith was scarring his flesh with his name.

"I…"

Tears rolled unimpeded down his cheeks. It hurt. It hurt so much.

"S-stop, please," Lynus whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"T…" Avith said in a mockingly sing-song voice. He was having fun. Far too much fun.

Axel…? Where are you?

"Axel!"

Snapping open his eyes, Lynus stared up at the softly illuminated wooden ceiling. He wasn't outside anymore. He appeared to be inside now. He sat up quickly, the blankets of his bed thrown off of him, and ripped back the sleeve of his clothing so that he could look at his arm. He ran his hand over the flesh, his heart thundering in his chest.

Nothing. No blood. No scarring. No letters etched into the skin. Nothing was there.

Suddenly, a pair of arms appeared and wrapped around him, holding him tightly. At first, Lynus was startled, but those arms were so warm, comforting and real. Only one person could hold him so reassuringly, so powerful.

"Lynus?"

…Axel…

Sighing with intense relief, Lynus turned toward Axel and pressed himself against his chest. Axel tightened his hold around him as he nuzzled his head under his chin. He was safe. There was no safer place than being in Axel's arms.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked him, his voice warm and full of concern. One of his strong arms was wrapped around Lynus' waist, while he ran the fingers of his other through his hair, so gently, so reassuringly.

"It's…" Lynus breathed in Axel's scent. "Nothing but a bad dream."

Yes, that was all it was. A dream. A nightmare. Stress getting to him.

"I've got you," Axel murmured as he pulled them both down onto the bed, keeping his arms around Lynus.

Lynus rested his head on Axel's chest and snuggled against his side, a small smile appearing on his lips as Axel lifted the blankets around them. The memories of his nightmare quickly disappeared, his heart-rate slowing to a steadier rate.

He was safe. Avith would never be able to get his hands on him ever again. Axel would make sure of it. Axel would keep him safe. He would keep the bad dreams away.

The next time Lynus had a dream with Avith in it, it wasn't as bad. Sure, it was violent. But that was because Axel was also in his dream…

Beating the shit out of Avith.

* * *

**AN:** Aw, my poor Lynus…T.T


	6. White Knight Syndrome

**Title:** White Knight Syndrome

**Pairings:** Jhon x Tobyn (only minor)

**AN:** Just wanted to add a bit more on Jhon's tendency to be a white knight. Enjoy!

* * *

Carefully cradling the small bouquet of white flowers in his arms, Jhon slowly lowered himself down to his knees and placed the flowers upon the ground, in front of an engraved stone.

It was a grave, the resting place of his parents…Of what little remains were discovered, at least.

Resting back on his heels, Jhon smiled sadly as the memories of that fateful day raced through his mind. He was only a child back then, the apple of his parents' eye. And his parents, a Protector father and a Troubadour mother were very much in love with each other. They did everything together, even exploring the mysterious 1st Stratum of the Yggdrasil tree.

It was there that Jhon lost both his parents. The very first floor, just metres from the stairs to town.

Gashtor was the monster's name.

It caught them completely off-guard.

Reacting in a way that only Protectors could, Jhon's father placed himself between the charging beast and his family. But his shield was not strong enough.

He could still hear his mother's heart-rending scream as his father fell to the ground in a spray of blood. Her scream was just so…guttural, primal and absolutely heart-stopping.

Roughly pushing him aside and crying out his father's name in an angry wail, his mother rushed to his father's side, all but oblivious to the still dangerous monster. Peering through the green leaves of the natural foliage, all Jhon could see was a huge monster approaching his parents.

What happened after that, Jhon could scarcely remember. He must have blocked it out. It was a sight that no small child should have witnessed.

He also couldn't remember how long he stayed huddled in the bushes, just metres from the stairs. It wasn't until the floor's patrolling guards happened across the carnage did Jhon slowly toddle out of his safe place. A guard swept him up into his arms and pressed his face against his chest.

"You don't need to see anymore," the guard whispered to him.

Jhon's life was never the same after that. He was raised by a Lagaard soldier, a friend of his parents. The man was kind, if a little bewildered how to raise a child. Still, he did his best and Jhon saw him as a father figure and was grateful for his kindness.

Still…

Jhon could not bring himself to feel frightened or saddened by what he had been through. His father died trying to protect him and his mother. And his mother died from the overwhelming devastation of losing the one she loved most in the world.

He didn't blame them.

He didn't resent them for leaving him behind.

His mother's cries and tears only made Jhon more determined. He would be like his father, to ensure that no one else would go through a devastating loss of a loved one.

He didn't want anyone else to go through what he did.

That was…that was what Protectors did, after all. They protect others, regardless of their own safety. They put their lives on the line. It was only…natural.

The sound of feet purposely scuffing across the ground pulled Jhon from his thoughts. A polite smile appeared on his lips as he stood up and turned around. The sight of Tobyn standing a few yards away did not surprise him in the least.

"Ah, visiting your mentor's grave?" Jhon asked. He always did. Tobyn would always decide to visit his own important person, outwardly claiming that it was just a coincidence that he happened to visit his mentor on the same day that Jhon visited his parents.

"…No," Tobyn said, surprising Jhon immensely when he added, "I'm here for you."

Jhon was rendered speechless by Tobyn's open honesty. Tobyn must have realised the impact of his words as he flushed deeply, yet he did not try to rebuff them. Instead he seemed to steel himself as he walked closer to Jhon.

"I don't like it when you are referred to as a white knight," Tobyn unexpectedly stated as he stopped directly in front of Jhon.

"Can't be helped, I guess," Jhon responded without much thought as he was somewhat overwhelmed by Tobyn's openness.

Upon hearing his blasé reply, Tobyn's eyes narrowed and surprising Jhon even further, he reached out and placed his hands on Jhon's face, keeping head still and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Recklessly protecting me would be pointless," Tobyn stated, his grip quite firm.

However, before Jhon could try to rebuke his statement, Tobyn's gaze, as well as his touch suddenly softened.

"If you die, I'd be right behind you," he whispered.

Jhon's eyes grew wide as Tobyn slowly pulled his hands away, his fingertips brushing over his cheeks ever so gently. He looked embarrassed and a little flustered, yet he also appeared somewhat anxious. It took Jhon a moment for the meaning of those words to fully sink in, and when they did, Jhon immediately reached out to Tobyn, pulling the blond-haired survivalist to him and took him into his arms.

"I understand," Jhon whispered to Tobyn as he threaded his fingers through his hair while the other pulled him even closer.

It…made sense. The reaction of his mother. Jhon had to do what his father could not. He had to ensure that he would live to protect Tobyn. He would continue to protect him and he would continue to survive.

After all, if he died protecting Tobyn, then he would not have protected him at all. He couldn't fail. He wouldn't.

No, he wasn't a White Knight like those of fairytales. White Knights would willingly give up their lives to protect another, but what good would that do? They would leave the person they protected hurt, confused and saddened. They would leave that person alone to ask 'why?'

_Why did you do that?_

_Why did you leave me behind?_

…_No, come back. I don't want to be alone…_

Shaking his head to rid himself of his memories, Jhon held onto Tobyn tighter as Tobyn clung onto him as well, his hands grasping at the material of Jhon's shirt against his back.

Tobyn pressed his face against Jhon's shoulder and tightened his grip almost desperately. "…If you want me to live, then you need to live as well," he whispered.

Jhon nodded his head in understanding. He wasn't going to sacrifice himself for Tobyn. No, he was going to make sure that he continued to live. If he died, how could be possibly be able to rest peacefully knowing that he was no longer able to protect Tobyn and the others he cared so much for?

Reluctantly pulling away from Tobyn, who shyly looked him in the eyes, Jhon smiled and took a hold of Tobyn's hand, interlacing their fingers together.

"Let's grow old together," Jhon said.

Tobyn nodded his head eagerly. "Sure."

* * *

**AN:** Ah, this turned out a little longer than I was expecting. Oh well! Hoped you enjoyed reading nonetheless! Let me know what you think.


End file.
